Often there is a disparity between recommended, i.e. acoustically optimal, location of loudspeakers for an audio reproduction system and the locations of loudspeakers that are practically possible in a given environment. Restrictions on loudspeaker placement in a domestic environment typically occur due to room shape and furniture arrangement. Consequently, it may be desirable to modify signals from a pre-recorded media in order to improve on the staging and imaging characteristics of a system that has been configured incorrectly, i.e. to apply room correction means for instance in the form of digital correction filters to the various input signals prior to the application of these signals to the individual loudspeakers in a practical loudspeaker set-up. The determination of the characteristics of such room correction means, for instance the frequency responses of filters used to shape the response of the individual loudspeakers in the practical set-up, can be based on the knowledge of the room-related co-ordinates of the individual loudspeakers, such as the (x,y,z) co-ordinates in a co-ordinate system in a fixed relationship to the particular room. It is hence needed to be able to determine these co-ordinates, preferably in an automated manner and preferably without the need to utilise separate measurement means, such as a separate microphone or dedicated microphone system. It should thus preferably be possible to provide the characteristics of said room correction means using the loudspeaker system itself.
High-end audio reproduction systems have traditionally found application in homes. Such systems are increasingly concentrating on the imaging characteristics and “sound staging.” It is generally a challenge to achieve staging similar to that intended by the recording engineer due to the actual locations of the various loudspeakers in a real listening room for instance at home.